1. Field
Embodiments relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Battery cells may be used as energy sources for, e.g., mobile devices, electric vehicles, hybrid vehicles, and the like. The shape of the battery cell may depend on the kind of external device to which the battery cell is applied.